High dynamic range (HDR) synthesis is known as an imaging technique for expressing a dynamic range wider than that in a normal technique. As a method of the HDR synthesis, for example, there is a method of synthesizing two or more images acquired with different exposure amounts (charge accumulation periods). According to this method, a frame rate of a synthesized image may be delayed for an output period of an image sensor. For this reason, when a moving image is particularly captured, there is a problem that a blur of a subject image (motion blur) easily occurs.
Further, another method for the HDR synthesis, for example, there is a method of pairing two lines set to have different charge accumulation periods and adding signal charges of pixels having different charge accumulation periods for each pair of lines. According to this method, since the resolution in the vertical direction of a line is substantially a half of the resolution of a normal case, an image quality may deteriorate.